Todo sobre los Uchiha, el documental
by Blanch2404
Summary: La mayoría de las familias se caracterizan por el amor mutuo entre sus componente, por lo buenos ratos juntos, por la fraternidad... Esta que conoceremos no. (Regalo de cumpleaños para Abisag. ¡Felicidades!)


Bueno, esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió para un reto que nunca se hizo, así que nunca lo publiqué... Hasta hoy.

Hoy pasados siete días desde el 2 de septiembre, traigo este corto fic para felicitar a **Abisag, **ya que ese día fue su cumpleaños. Espero que le guste y muchas felicidades (atrasadas n_nU).

Ehm... y antes de empezar... Que sepais que, por desgracia, ni los Uchiha ni los Akatsuki me pertenecen... aún. Después de el juicio contra Kishimoto, ya veremos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conociendo a los Uchiha desde dentro<strong>_

.

«La mayoría de las familias se caracterizan por el amor mutuo entre sus componente, por lo buenos ratos juntos, por la fraternidad... etc.

»Esta que conoceremos no.

»En esta extraña familia casi todos parecen carecer de amor mutuo y fraternidad. De hecho, parecen carecer de todo tipo de sentimientos positivos. Y pasan buenos ratos a veces, pero hay muchos más momentos malos que buenos, y esos malos marcan más.

»Conozcamos a los componentes de la familia.

»El patriarca de la familia es Fugaku Uchiha, jefe de la multinacional compañía "Sharingan", famosa en gran parte del mundo, sobretodo en Estados Unidos, donde reside con su esposa Mikoto Uchiha, aunque ambos son de nacionalidad japonesa. Después de un problema desconocido por nuestro canal, Fugaku dejó a sus hijos en Japón y los abandonó a su suerte.»

.

Salen imágenes de un periodista siguiendo a Fugaku y a Mikoto.

-Señor Fugaku, ¿puede explicarnos cuál es el motivo por el que deja a sus hijos en Japón?

Fugaku lo asesina con la mirada.

-No es de su incumbencia- dice antes de meterse en su coche con prisa y brusquedad.

-Perdonen a mi marido, pero ahora no está en condiciones de responder. Si esperansen hasta dentro de unos días, tal vez...

-Mikoto, entra en el coche- le interrumpe Fugaku.

.

«Estas fueron las pocas imágenes que pudimos conseguir de la pareja Uchiha antes de que abandonasen Japón, así que este documental se centra en la parte de la famila que todavía continua en la región nipona.

»Después de que el patriarca de los Uchiha abandonase Japón, sus cinco hijos quedaron a cargo del hijo mayor, Madara Uchiha, que para aquel entonces apenas tenía 18 años. Madara ahora tiene 21 años y, tras acabar sus estudios, terminó en el mercado de las plantas con una tienda llamada "Uchiha Eye", rival nº 1 de la tienda "Mokuton Senju".»

.

Aparece un video grabado a econdidas de Madara en el herbolario que dirige.

-Ese Hashirama... Otra vez con esos bonsais...- se escucha que masculla mientras mira a la tienda frente a la suya.

Sin darse cuenta, rompe una de las macetas que tiene en las manos, espantando así a dos clientas.

.

«A pesar de esos pequeños incidentes domésticos, Madara ha sabido llevar adelante a su familia como todo un Uchiha, aunque tanta carga familiar parece hacerle más irritable. En diversas ocasiones se ha visto que sabe manejar y manipular a todos sus familiares como si de una conciencia se tratase, y eso le ha servido para hacer más fácil su labor como tutor de sus hermanos... en parte.

»El segundo mayor de la familia es Izuna Uchiha, que ahora consta con 18 años y está terminando de estudiar en el instituto de Konoha. Su objetivo no va más lejos de ayudar a su hermano con "Uchiha Eye". Hasta ese momento, antes de acabar con los estudios, se conforma con ayudarle con los más pequeños de la familia cuando lo necesite... o cuando el mayor esté muy irritado. Aunque tiene una manera muy especial de ayudar»

.

En otro vídeo también hecho a escondidas, se ve a Madara regañando severamente a los dos más pequeños de la casa, Sasuke y Obito, que están con la cabeza baja. Sasuke parece mirar de reojo hacia un lado, soportando la bronca sin decir nada. Obito, por el contrario, llora por lo bajo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Entre ambos habían roto sin querer un jarrón muy preciado por su padre.

-¡Después seré yo el que tenga que enfrentar a nuestro padre! ¡¿Cómo creéis que se pondrá?!

-Madara, déjame que los regañe yo. Tú acabas de llegar del trabajo y debes de estar cansado- dice Izuna, que está escuchando todo.

Madara se gira a mirar a su hermano, dudoso.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo, me encargaré de que no se repita- dice sonriéndo malignamente.

-Vale, pero que no queden sin castigo.

Cuando Madara se va de la sala, Izuna se gira a mirar a los pequeños sin cambiar su expresión, haciendo que Sasuke tiemble levemente sin evitarlo y que Obito llore con más fuerza.

En el momento en el que parece que los va a castigar, pone cada una de sus manos sobre uno de los pequeños de forma amable.

-Anda, id a cenar. Ya le contaréis luego a papá lo que pasó.

-P-pero...

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó el mayor- No esperaréis que lo haga yo, ¿verdad?

.

«Izuna, entre otras cosas, ha demostrado saber comprender y apoyar a sus hermanos cuando más falta le hacían, pero esta tarea se le dificultaba por la actitud fría de la mayoría de ellos. Cuando la amabilidad no es suficiente, sale a jugar su lado más vulgar, un lado que los hermanos Uchiha prefieren mantener oculto.

»El mediano de los hermanos es Itachi Uchiha, que consta de sólo 15 años, pero que ya está en el punto de mira de grandes universidades de todo el mundo. Es apodado como el "genio de los Uchiha" desde muy temprana edad y ha demostrado sus habilidades y su inteligencia en inumerables ocasiones.

»Nosotros hemos conseguido vivir una de esas ocasiones en carne propia.»

.

Vuelve a verse otro vídeo hecho a escondida. Esta vez el cámara parece oculto en un arbusto y graba desde muy lejos a Itachi, que está con otro Uchiha, Shisui. Después de unos segundos, Itachi se excusa para irse de allí.

-Mierda, el objetivo se mueve- se escucha como un murmullo tras la cámara, antes de que comience a seguir el camino que había tomado Itachi.

Corriendo, el cámara llega a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué mie...?

-¿Por qué me sigue?- se escucha por detrás.

Se nota un sobresalto en el cámara, para segundos después comenzar a girarse.

Allí está Itachi apoyado en el muro, colocado de una manera que sus cabellos tapan sus ojos, dándole un toque terrorífico.

-Etto...

-No importa la razón en verdad- se adelanta acercándose unos pasos, pasos que el cámara retrocede-. Lo que importa es que deje a mi familia.

Itachi alza un poco la cabeza, dejándo ver sus ojos rojos brillando con ira, aunque su rostro permanece inexpresivo.

Realmente daba miedo.

-Si no deja a mi familia, se enfrentará a-

-¡Itachi!

Tanto el aludido como el cámara se giran a mirar a Shisui, que venía corriendo.

-Itachi, ¿qué haces con este hombre?- pregunta preocupado- No te estarás haciendo famoso sin mí, ¿cierto?

Itachi mira de reojo a la cámara con sus ojos ahora negros y vuelve a mirar al otro azabache mientras comenzaba a andar, adelantándole.

-No es nada. Vamos.

.

«Realmente, Itachi se ha ganado con honores sus estudios todavía inconclusos. Aparte de los estudios, Itachi suele encargarse de sus hermanos más pequeños, que eran según él unos incomprendidos a su manera.

»Por último, los benjamines de la familia son Sasuke y Obito, los mellizos de 12 años. Ellos todavía cursan en primaria. Aunque sean mellizos, hay un abismos de diferencias entre ellos.

»Sasuke es un chico serio y bastante independiente. Busca ser reconocido por mucha gente y que no lo comparen con sus hermanos, sobretodo con Itachi. Después de todo, lo que Sasuke consigue, su hermano lo había conseguido antes. Sasuke también es muy bueno con los estudios, aunque tiene varios obstáculos en su camino.»

.

Aparece otro vídeo hecho a escondidas, auque esta vez con más cuidado. En éste se ve a Sasuke en su cuarto, con una cinta blanca anudada alrededor de su frente y escribiendo en un cuaderno sin parar. Colgado en la pared se aprecia un pergamino en el que ponía "Objetivo del año: Hacer papilla a Itachi y superarlo en todo".

Después de unos minutos, Obito entra estruendosamente en el cuarto y comienza a buscar algo en el baúl de los juguetes. Sasuke trata de ignorarlo, pero no lo consigue.

-¿Qué buscas, Obito?- pregunta girándose con la silla de ruedas para ver a su hermano de manera inexpresiva.

El aludido pone una pose de héroe.

-¡No sé quién es Obito! Yo soy el super samurai guay... ¡TOBI!- grita tratando de impresionar a su hermano.

En cambio, éste ni se inmuta.

-La katana está en el cuarto de Izuna-nii.

-... gracias.

Y sale del cuarto tan ruidoso como cuando entró.

Sólo cuando Obito sale, Sasuke frunce el ceño y pone cara de enfadado.

-¿Por qué tenemos que tener el mismo cuarto? Hmmm...

Después de preguntarse eso, Sasuke volvió a los su cuaderno a escribir. Parece incluso más concentrado que antes.

Pero entra Izuna con la aspiradora para limpiar el cuarto de Sasuke.

-Oh, Sasuke, ¿estás estudiando?- pregunta al observar al pequeño.

-Estaba- corrige molesto antes de levantarse e irse con el cuaderno bajo el brazo.

.

«A pesar de esto, Sasuke es el mejor de su clase tanto intelectual como físicamente, siendo la envidia de muchos chicos y el ídolo de casi todas las chicas de su colegio.

»Obito, sin embargo, no tiene ningún objetivo en mente más que pasarselo bien. Es un niño bastante infantil y curioso, pero con varios problemas de salud mental. Existe un registro en el que se informa que Obito a llegado a estar ingrsado una vez en una clínica psiquiatrica por "escuchar voces y ver personas inexistentes".»

.

Ahora aparece el vídeo, esta vez LEGAL, de la cámara de seguridad de una de las habitaciones de un manicomio. En una esquina se ve a Obito con unos 7 años y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Me quiero ir de aquí- solloza para sí-. Esto está muy oscuro.

De repente, se gira muy enfadado a mirar a un lugar de la habitación en la que no hay nada.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa, Tobi! Si tan solo te mostrases cuando lo necesito, no estaría aquí.

Se queda unos segundos mirando atentamente hacia la esquina, como si le estuvieran hablando.

-Ya lo sé, pero fue divertido. No hacemos nada así desde hace meses, Tobi- dice ahora sonriente, sin dejar de mirar esa esquina.

.

«Los incidentes psicóticos de Obito, que aparecieron a los 4 años, parecieron desaparecer de repente con 8 años, pero hace unos meses que está comenzando a reincidir.

»Además de eso, Obito a aceptado a su hermano Madara como sensei y quiere llegar a trabajar algún día en el herbolario, cosa que a veces le complica la vida al mayor.»

.

Vuelve un vídeo a escondidas de Madara en la floristería, pero esta vez también está Obito con él. El más pequeño parece imitar al mayor en todo: en fregar el suelo, en atender en la caja, en mirar tétricamente a la floristería de los Senju... Todo eso Obito lo imitaba a la perfección.

Hasta que rompe una maceta.

Obito, temblando, se gira a mirar a su hermano.

-E-etto... Nii-chan...- balbucea el pequeño temblando de miedo.

Y no era para menos.

Segundos después, y ahora desde la floristería de los Senju, puede verse a Hashirama mirando con una gotita en la cabeza como Madara perseguía a Obito con el rostro inmutable, pero con el palo de una escoba en la mano.

.

«Y es que la actitud aniñada y pasota de Obito es todo un problema para la familia, por lo que es rechazado por todos. Por todos, menos por Itachi.

»La relación de los cinco hermanos con sus padres también dista bastante de uno a otro. Los tres hermanos mayores, más pendientes de lo que es el mundo que lo pequeños, han tenido ya varias disputas con su padre: Madara estuvo por huir de la familia porque su padre no aceptaba su intención de dedicarse al herbolario, Izuna lleva desde los 11 años sin hablarle para nada más que para insultarle, Itachi tuvo una muy seria pelea con él cuando escogió no entrar en la universidad de Estados Unidos, donde ellos están, etcétera. Por el contrario, Sasuke quiere que su padre lo admire por sobre todo, cosa que también provoca conflictos entre Itachi y él. Por culpa de estas indecisiones, Obito ha quedado varias veces con grandes confusiones que le han llevado a la locura.»

.

Se ve, otra vez a escondidas, a Sasuke gritándole a Itachi, que permanece en el sofá inexpresivo y respondiéndole de vez en cuando. Obito observaba todo aquello desde un rincón, tratando de no entrometerse.

-¡Papá hace todo por nuestro bien! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada incorrecto sobre él!

-No dije nada incorrecto- protesta Itachi sin alzar la voz.

-Dijiste que estaba tratando de envaucarnos para aprovecharse de nosotros. ¡Él nunca haría eso!

-Sí lo haría. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

-¡Mentira!

_¡CRASH!_

Itachi y Sasuke, algo alterados por el repentino ruido, se giran a mirar al rincón. Obito los observa con sus ojos rojos y brillantes de algo parecido a la ira, pero con la vista nublada. A sus pies se encuentran los pedazos de un jarrón que antes estaba a su lado.

Unos segundos después, parece volver en sí. Sus ojos vuelven a ser negros y mira hacia los lados desorientado.

-¿Qué... pasó?

Sasuke, todavía enfadado con Itachi y sin prestar mucha atención a Obito, se va de la sala, dejando a Itachi preocupado.

Pero ahora Obito lo necesita más.

-Obito, ven- dice dándose una palmada en su pierna para que se sentase-. Tengo que contarte algo serio.

-¿Cómo de serio?

-Tanto como ese amiguito tuyo peliplateado.

Y Obito supuso que era algo muy serio si es que lo comparaba con Kakashi.

.

«Mientras las disputas siguen por culpa del patriarca de la familia, siempre hay un eslabón que les ayuda a mantenerse firmes: Mikoto Uchiha, madre de los hermanos Uchiha. Mikoto es una madre cariñosa, amable y comprensiva, lo que ha ayudado en alguna ocasión a que la familia no se desmorone.»

.

Aparece otro vídeo hecho a escondidas. En él aparecía Madara sentado frente a una mesa con una gran cantidad de papeles. Hablaba por teléfono, o al menos le hablaban a él, por que no había dicho más que un "Hola" desde que había cogido el teléfono.

-_... te dije que te iba a salir mal lo del herbolario. No has ganado suficiente y ahora necesitarás dinero. Espero que sepas que no vas a conseguir un solo yen de mi parte. Así que..._

Todo eso y más se escucha al otro lado del aparato.

Y Madara trata de mantener su rostro inexpresivo, notándose sólo un leve tic en su ceja derecha.

Parece que está a punto de explotar cuando una mano le quita el teléfono.

-Mira, estúpido cara de bulldog, deja ya la cháchara, que Madara-nii nos trata mucho mejor de lo que tú siquieras has intentado. Así que cierra el pico y olvídate de que tienes hijos.

Directo y sin alzar la voz.

-_¿Izuna? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Yo te he enseñado modales, úsalos. No seas como tu hermano Itachi._

Izuna va a perder la compostura y a empezar a decir boderíos (como si no los hubiera dicho ya) cuando ahora le roban el teléfono a él.

-Señor Fugaku, usted no es nadie para decir si soy alguien de quien tomar ejemplo o no. No diga que necesitamos algo que no vamos a utilizar por el hecho de que viene de usted.

-¡No le hables así a papá!- grita Sasuke, que aparece de la nada saltando sobre Itachi para quitarle el teléfono.

-Oye, yo también quiero hablar con papá...- dice Obito un poco cohibido, viendo como Itachi trata de mantener el teléfono lejos de Sasuke.

-_¡Itachi, no me hables así! ¡Como vuelvas a decir algo como eso, y-!_

Cuando la voz de Fugaku deja de escucharse, todos se quedan parados y en completo silencio.

-¿... se ha cortado la llamada?- pregunta Sasuke con algo de temor.

-Con suerte le ha dado un infarto- dice Izuna sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante tal imaginación.

-_¿... sigue alguien ahí?_- se escucha al otro lado la voz femenina de...

-Hola, mamá- saluda Itachi sonriendo.

Todos ya estaban más tranquilos.

.

«Por supuesto, y apesar de los pequeños incidentes emitidos, los hermanos Uchiha siempre están para protegerse los unos a los otros.

»Siempre.»

.

Esta vez, el vídeo era del interior de la casa, más concretamente del cuarto de los más pequeños. El cámara ha aprovechdo que la puerta estaba encajada para grabar la hermosa escena que se contemplaba.

Resulta que Obito esa noche había tenido una pesadilla y, al escuchar una voz a su alrededor, se asustó y le pidió a Sasuke que le dejara dormir con el en su cama. Sasuke en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese negado, pero sabiendo del trastorno psicológico de Obito, decidió dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Así que esa era una imagen muy bonita.

De no ser porque Obito está echado sobre Sasuke y de este sólo se ve un brazo y una pierna.

De pronto, el cámara se da la vuelta, como si le hubiesen tocado el hombro o hubiese notado algo fuera de lo normal.

La imagen empieza a temblar.

Allí, a un par de pasos de la cámara, justo en mitad del pasillo, se ve a Itachi de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos rojos en la cámara.

Detrás de él están Izuna y Madara, cada uno apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto y con los mismos ojos que el menor.

-¿No le dije qué es lo que pasaría si le volvía a ver grabando a mi familia?- le pregunta Itachi acercándose lentamente al cámara, que retrocede con torpeza.

-N-no...

-Pues una pena- sus ojos rojos cada vez están más cerca del objetivo de la cámara, y brillan con ira acumulada-. Ahora sufrirá durante 72 horas.

Y la cámara cae al suelo, apagándose del golpe.

.

«Desde luego que los hermanos Uchiha son una familia peculiar. Está demostrado.

»Pero hay un suceso en el que se nota con todo detalle la relación entre ellos. Un suceso que implicó a toda la familia y a la seguridad de la ciudad.

»¡No os perdais la próxima edición de _Todo sobre los Uchiha_! Donde los secretos de esta familia tan peculiar saldran a la luz.»

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta es la primera parte. El fic constará de un par de caps más (que ya no estarían en formato documental... o sí?), los cuales subiré cuando pueda o cuando me venga en gana. ;)<p>

Eso es todo. Muchísimas felicidades a Abisag y un saludo a todas las chicas de Akatsuki Rules! Nos leemos!


End file.
